Farrar
| founder = John C. Farrar Stanley M. Rinehart Frederick R. Rinehart | successor = Rinehart & Company | country = | headquarters = New York City | distribution = | keypeople = | publications = Books | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = }} Farrar & Rinehart (1929–1946) was a United States book publishing company founded in New York. Farrar & Rinehart enjoyed success with both nonfiction and novels, notably, the landmark Rivers of America Series and the first ten books in the Nero Wolfe corpus of Rex Stout. In 1943 the company was recognized with the first Carey-Thomas Award for creative publishing presented by Publishers Weekly. History Farrar & Rinehart was founded in June 1929 by John C. Farrar (vice president) and Stanley M. Rinehart (president), in partnership with Frederick R. Rinehart. In forming the company, Farrar and the Rineharts left the massive Doubleday, Doran publishing house, the result of a merger between their mutual employer, the George H. Doran Company, with Doubleday, Page & Company in 1927. Mary Roberts Rinehart supported her sons and their company by leaving Doubleday, Doran; her bestselling mysteries became a mainstay of the new imprint. "We will never grow so large that all members of the firm cannot read and be interested in any book we publish," Farrar said. "While we believe in applying journalistic methods to publishing we feel that … there is a need for literature that is written in quiet places and that is brought to the public with dignity.""Illustrious Secession", Time, June 17, 1929 Farrar & Rinehart became one of the most successful publishing houses of its era. Its bestsellers included Hervey Allen's Anthony Adverse (1933), which sold more than two million hardcover copies.Milestones (obituary of John C. Farrar); Time, November 18, 1974 In February 1943 Farrar & Rinehart received the first Carey-Thomas Award for creative publishing from Publishers Weekly. Named for U.S. publishers Mathew Carey and Isaiah Thomas, the award recognized good publishing — "the creative idea, cooperation with the writer, careful production and imagination and successful marketing." The Manhattan publisher won the award for seven volumes of the Rivers of America Series, which was found to be "the best example of creative publishing in the year 1942.""Publisher's Oscar", Time, February 15, 1943. A 65-volume opus produced over 37 years by Farrar & Rinehart and its corporate successors, the Rivers of America Series was celebrated by the Library of Congress on its 60th anniversary (Information Bulletin, June 9, 1997). In 1946 Farrar departed for a new venture with Roger Straus, a firm that became Farrar, Straus & Giroux. Farrar & Rinehart was renamed Rinehart & Company. Authors Authors' names are followed by their known dates of association with Farrar & Rinehart. *Dorothy Aldis (1931) *Alexander, Grand Duke of Russia (1933) *Felipe Alfau (1936) *Hervey Allen (1933–1945) *Hugo Fernández Artucio (1942) *Mariano Azuela (1932) *Faith Baldwin (1932–1935) *Larry Barretto (1932–1947) *Lily Adams Beck (1927–1928) *Harry Bedwell (1942) *Stephen Vincent Benet (1933–1943) *S.N. Behrman (1931–1933) *Allan L. Benson (1929) *Caryl Brahms and S.J. Simon (1940) *Dorothea Brande (1935) *Myron Brinig (1930–1945) *George Britt (1935) *Ben Lucien Burman (1933) *Maxwell Struthers Burt (1938) *James Branch Cabell (1938) *Alice Campbell (1930) *Henry Seidel Canby (1934) *Robert Cantwell (1931–1934) *Carl Carmer (1930–1946) *Roy Chanslor (1931) *Henry Chapin (1934) *Agatha Christie (1944) *Thomas D. Clark (1942–1943) *Mabel Cleland (1932) *Robert P.T. Coffin (1939) *Colette (1935) *Marc Connelly (1929–1930) *Barbara Cooney (1941) *Courtney Ryley Cooper (1931) * John Cournos (1933) *Elizabeth Daly (1940–1943) *Julian Dana (1939) *Clemence Dane and Helen de Guerry Simpson *Clyde Brion Davis (1937–1947) *Owen Davis (1931) *Guy Endore (1930–1933) *Elizabeth Enright (1938) *Dale Eunson (1935) *Allen Field (1932) *Temple Field (1931) *Hulbert Footner (1944) *Leslie Ford (1935–1937) *Henry James Forman (1936) *Peter Freuchen (1935) *Robert Dean Frisbie (1939) *David Frome (1935) *Tom Gill (1933–1939) * Henry J. Glintenkamp (1932) *Louis Golding (1937) *Douglas Goldring (1928) *Herbert Gorman (1929–1945) *C.W. Grafton (1943) *Gordon Grant (1936) *Frank Gruber (1940–1941) *Ricardo Güiraldes (1935) *Richard Hagopian (1944) *Donal Hamilton Haines (1939) *Edith Key Haines (1931) *John Hays Hammond (1935) *T. Swann Harding (1931) *Eric Hatch (1930) *Walter Havighurst (1937–1944) *Robert Henriques (1943) *Elizabeth Hamilton Herbert (1934) *Dorothy Heyward (1932) *Dubose Heyward (1929–1932) *R.C. Hutchinson (1935) *Baroness Shidzue Ishimoto (1935) *Charles R. Jackson (1944) *Cora Jarrett (1935) *Hugh MacNair Kahler (1931) *George S. Kaufman and Moss Hart (1930) *Sophie Kerr (1931) *Page Kirby (1931–1941) *Alexander Laing (1934) *Alan LeMay (1937) *Wells Lewis (1939) *Norman Lindsay (1936) *Victoria Lincoln (1930) *Malcolm Edgeworth Little (1934) *Robert H. Lowie (1934) * Laetitia McDonald (1934) * Marguerite McIntire (1942) *George Mackaness (1931) *Helene Magaret (1940) *Pierre Marcelin and Phillippe Thoby-Marcelin (1944) *Ludwig Marcuse (1933) *Groucho Marx (1930) *Paul Wilhelm Massing (1935) *Cecile Hulse Matschat (1938–1944) *Beatrice Burton Morgan (1933) *Nigel Morland (1938) *John Nicol (1936) *Kenyon Nicholson and Charles Robinson (1933) *Charles Norris (1935) *Otto Nuckel (1930) *Fulton Oursler (1937–1943) *Elizabeth Page (1930–1939) *W.T. Palmer (1932) *Forbes Parkhill (1945) *Innis Patterson (1930) *Melville Davisson Post (1930) *Ezra Pound (1933–1937) *Dawn Powell (1929–1938) *John Hyde Preston (1930) *Henry F. Pringle (1939) *Fred Puleston (1930) *Terence Rattigan (1938) *J.B. Rhine (1934–1937) *Mary Roberts Rinehart (1929–1946) *Selma Robinson (1931) *Andy Rooney (1944–1946) *Thomas Rourke (1931–1933) *Robert Rylee (1935–1937) *Margaret Sanger (1931) *Malcolm Saville (1945) *Mark Saxton (1939–1943) *Leo W. Schwarz (1933–1943) *Upton Sinclair (1931–1938) *William Sloane (1937) *Floyd Benjamin Streeter (1941) *D.E. Stevenson (1939) *Phil Stong (1937–1942) *Rex Stout (1931–1944) *William L. Stuart (1945) *Ruth Suckow (1934–1942) *Frank Swinnerton (1934) *Arthur Benson Tourtellot (1941) *Thomas Frederic Tweed (1933) *Frank Waters (1942) *Francis Walton (1935–1945) *Lynd Ward (1930) *Alec Waugh (1941) *Evelyn Waugh (1932–1934) *Frederick Way Jr. (1942–1943) *Garnett Weston (1933) *E.B. White (1931) *Margaret Widdemer (1930–1945) *Fredric Wight (1935–1937) *Harry Emerson Wildes (1943) *Christa Winsloe (1933) *Cornell Woolrich (1945) *Austin Tappan Wright (1942) *Philip Wylie (1931–1944)AbeBooks search results (Retrieved June 28, 2008) See also *List of American book publishers References External links *search for Publisher:Farrar & Rinehart at Internet Archive Category:Publishing companies established in 1929 Category:Companies disestablished in 1946 Category:Defunct book publishing companies of the United States